


I Need A Favour

by LaheyHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaheyHale/pseuds/LaheyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Isaac showed up at Scott's door?? Scisaac!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Want To Be Anywhere Else

“Uh, sure… You can stay as long as you need to man.” Scott replies to Isaac after he tells Scott about Derek kicking him out. 

“Thank you so much... You know, I always knew that I could count on you. You were the only one who was truly understanding after… well after what happened with my dad.” Isaac sighs, and puts his stuff down on the floor beside Scott’s bed.

“I can pull the couch in here for you to sleep on, if you want. I mean, it’ll take some work, but I think that my mom wouldn’t mind.” Scott offers, getting up from where he was sitting on his bed.

“Yeah, that sounds good. I can help you.” They walk out of Scott’s room, and into the living room. They have an extra couch in there that no one ever sits on, so they take that one. 

In about 15 minutes, they have the couch in Scott’s room and they’ve made the couch up with sheets and pillows.   
They turned off the lights to go to sleep, but neither one of them could. They both lie awake thinking of each other. Scott of how Isaac thought of him to come to first. Isaac of how willingly Scott took him in. There was definitely a strong bond there, but they couldn’t yet identify what exactly this bond was. 

They each fell asleep sometime later, thinking of each other. Isaac awoke first, and turned on the shower, knowing that Scott wouldn’t mind. He ran a hand through his thick caramel coloured curls as he waited for the water to heat up. He stepped into the shower after the bathroom started steaming. He rested his head against the shower wall, closing his bright blue eyes. As the water trickled over him, he started to think of Scott. He needed to figure out what exactly it was that drew him to Scott in his time of need, what knew that Scott would take him in no matter what.

He heard a knock at the bathroom door, and heard Scott’s voice. “Hey, Isaac, how long are you gonna be in the shower man? We gotta be at school here pretty soon…” It was then that Isaac realized that the water had gone cold, and that the sun had started to show through the bathroom window. He finished his shower quickly, and walked out in just his towel. Scott saw him when he walked back into the bedroom. Scott suddenly couldn’t focus on anything but Isaac at that moment, the perfect lines of his muscles, his tan but not too tan skin, his perfect jawline, his damp curly golden mess of perfect hair. Because he was staring, he missed what Isaac had said to him.

“I’m sorry man, what did you say?” Scott focuses back to packing his backpack for school. 

“I said that I was sorry for taking that long in the shower. I lost track of time, and you probably wanted to shower too.” Isaac tells Scott, one of his goofy toothy grins gracing his lips.

“Hey man, don’t worry about it. I’ll just shower in the locker room after gym today.” Scott says, “Do you need to borrow some clothes? I don’t know how much you brought exactly…” 

“Yeah could I? I mean I just need a pair of boxers and a shirt. I have jeans that I can wear.” Isaac looks up at Scott through thick lashes.

“Yeah of course you can, what’s mine is yours.” Scott smiles as he throws Isaac a shirt. He slips it over his head, and Scott turns around. He almost forgets what he was going to say next because the shirt was a tan v-neck that showed off Isaac’s well defined muscles. 

“Scott? Are you okay? You look a little…” Isaac stops short, looking at Scott with concern. 

“What, me? Yeah I’m totally fine. Sorry, got distracted…” Scott replies bluntly, throwing Isaac a pair of boxers. 

“By what?” Isaac asks, almost in a whisper.

“Uh… By you…” Scott turns around awkwardly so that he doesn’t have to face Isaac’s face, which is no doubt probably a mix of disgust and confusion. But all Scott feels is Isaac’s warm hand on his shoulder. He looks back tentatively at Isaac, careful not to meet his stunningly blue eyes. 

“Scott, look at me…” Scott looks up, his dark brown warm eyes meeting Isaac’s cool breathtaking blue ones. “I… I think that I have feelings for you…”  
At this, Scott’s heart bursts. He’d been having feelings for Isaac since they had met as wolves, but he never thought that Isaac would feel the same. He tries to say something, but no sound will come out of his mouth. Instead, he feels Isaac’s now cool hand cup his cheek. The next thing either of them know, their lips are clashing, a gentle, yet passionate gesture. Scott nips at Isaac’s lower lip, his arms wrapping around Isaac’s neck. Just as suddenly as the kiss had occurred, it ended. When they broke apart, they were both gasping for breath. They just looked at each other, both half smiling. Isaac and Scott finished dressing, neither of them saying anything. 

“So, uh… Scott, what does this mean?” Isaac asks Scott as they walk out to the garage to get in the car to go to school. 

“This means,” Scott smiles, “That we’re a thing… If you want…”

“Of course that’s what I want, McCall.” He smiles, and then looks at Scott in the eye.

“Uh, Isaac, do you think that this is more than just a mutual crush, like… You know, more?” Scott starts, “Because I feel like this is different. I mean, I’ve gone out with plenty of people, and none of them have felt like this. I think… I think that this has something to do with us being wolves…” 

“Like a mate type thing?” Isaac asks, knitting his eyebrows.

“Yeah, exactly like that. Do you feel it to, or?” Scott asks.

“Yes. I was actually going to ask you the same thing. You know, there is so much that I’ve always wanted to tell you, like how I love it when you smirk, and I love the sound of your laugh, and the fact that I always wanted to be the one to make you laugh. It killed me when you were with Allison, every day, seeing you with her, seeing her make you laugh, seeing her be the one…” Isaac tells Scott, like he’d been waiting a life-time to tell him. “And every time that y’all would kiss, I would die a little inside, because I wanted that to be me. I wanted it to be me in your strong tan arms. I wanted… Scott, I just wanted you. And I still do. And-”   
Scott cuts him off “But Isaac, listen, now you have me… And I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. It will be you in my arms, and you will be the one to make me laugh. You’ll be the one to make me feel comfortable, it’ll be you that I tell everything to. Everything’s different now, and I’m glad that things are different. God, I couldn’t spend another day just watching you go through your life without me in it. I’ve wanted this for so long, and I don’t know what the hell took me so long to say something. In the end it was you who finally said something, and thank you for that.”  
Isaac smiles, and leans over when they’re stopped at a light to kiss Scott lightly. “I never want to be anywhere else…”  
“And I don’t want you to be anywhere else…” Scott smiles, and continues driving. 

They arrive at school, both smiling ear to ear. They go through their first class without so much of a glance from Stiles and Allison.


	2. Chapter 2

“Scott? Hey, Scott, you home?” Stiles waves a hand in front of his best friend’s face. Scott had long since started staring at Isaac and Erica working on their chemistry assignment. He enjoyed watching the way Isaac looked so concentrated when he measured chemicals, the way he knitted his eyebrows and got this adorable little dimple in his cheek as he pressed his lips together in concentration. 

“Hey! SCOTT! PAY ATTENTION MAN!” Stiles yells at Scott, making everyone quiet down and look in their direction.

“Sorry.” Scott mumbles, breaking his stare at Isaac.

“Dude, what was so captivating? You’ve been practically drooling for ten minutes…” Stiles says as he writes down some of the information from the chemicals that he just mixed.

“Uh… Nothing, don’t worry about it…” Stiles starts to protest, but is cut off by the sound of the bell ringing.  
Scott gathers his stuff as quickly as possible and makes sure that he walks out of the classroom right behind Isaac. He sees Isaac walk into the bathroom, and follows him. Once Scott sees that no one else is in the bathroom, he presses Isaac against the stall door kissing him passionately. Isaac snakes his arms around Scott’s waist as soon as he gets over the shock of being kissed. Scott nips at Isaac’s lower lip as he threads one hand into Isaac’s curly hair. They hear the door open and spring apart quickly only to turn and see Danny staring at them.

“Shit…” Scott mutters, smoothing out his shirt.  
Danny chuckles. “Hey, it’s all good man. You guys, well we can just say that I knew that something was going on here. I can tell. Good on you, y’all are cute.” Without waiting for a response, he walks out of the bathroom.

“Well that was… Interesting…” Isaac mumbles, stroking his hand through his hair making sure that it’s not sticking up.

“Do you wanna get out of here? You know, leave? Go do something fun together?” Scott has a devilish smirk on his face which leaves Isaac no room to deny.

“Where would we go?” Isaac asks, shooting Scott a small smile.

“How about the Beacon Hills Amusement Park that’s on the outskirts of town, eh?” Scott smiles and drags Isaac out of the bathroom. They make sure that no one sees them grab their stuff and sneak out. About thirty minutes later, they’re in line at the amusement park for tickets.

“So, you big on roller coasters?” Isaac asks Scott after he buys the tickets.

“Uh… Not really, but if you want to go on one I’ll go with you, as long as it’s not too bad,” Scott says, “I mean, if you want…”  
Isaac smirks. He points at a large coaster with a tall drop and about eight loops and several cork screws. “How about that one?”

“Uh… How about we not…” Scott sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

“Come on Scott! It’ll be fun, I promise!” Isaac smiles and takes his hand dragging him towards the line. They have express passes, so they skip ahead to the front of the line.  
They get on the coaster, Scott sitting beside Isaac on the inside of the coaster next to a middle-aged couple. The required spiel comes on the over-head speakers, and Isaac looks like a little kid on Christmas. Scott, not so much. He’s nervously chewing his fingernails and rocking back and forth. 

“Scott, it’s gonna be okay, I promise… Would I ever let you get on something that I didn’t think was safe?” Isaac smirks and chuckles a little, but his eyes show concern.

“Okay, but this better be fun. If I die, I’m never going to talk to you again.” Scott replies, a blank look on his face.  
The coaster lurches forward. It slowly climbs up the mountain like slope to the top. As they’re going up, Isaac can see Scott getting visibly more nervous.

“Scott, I gotta say man. You look really cute when you’re nervous.” Isaac chuckles a little, and Scott shoots him a nervous smile. Isaac holds out his hand for Scott to hold on to as they reach the top. “Ready?” Isaac asks, smiling really excitedly.

“Ready as I’ll ever be…” Scott says, smiling a little more. “Don’t let go of me, okay?”

“I promise…” Isaac barely gets it out before they’re plunging down at an exhilarating speed. They both scream, along with the middle-aged couple to the right of them.  
They flip upside down in the first loop, and Scott’s smiling from ear to ear. Isaac notices and smiles more himself. They flip several more times, plunge down once more, go underground, and corkscrew to the terminal. Scott is beaming, and laughing and so is Isaac.

When they come to a stop, they get off. “That was so much fun!” Scott exclaims, still excited.

“Told you.” Isaac smirks, and Scott kisses him. 

“Let’s go again!” Scott says excitedly, already sprinting towards the back of the line. They go on that coaster three more times, and then on all the others at the park at least once.   
When they’ve ridden all the coasters that they wanted to as many times as they wanted to, they sit down at a little picnic table and order lunch. 

“This is better than school…” Scott says as he gulps down his hotdog.

“Yeah, it is. I didn’t want to stay there at all. Thank you for rescuing me.” Isaac chuckles a little as he says this.

“I’ve had a lot of fun so far today… I came over my fear of roller coasters, and now I can’t get enough of them. You really made this special, Isaac. I mean, I’d go here occasionally with Stiles, or maybe even my mom, but it’s never been like this. You made everything so much more fun, so much more… Exciting.” Scott confesses, a small smile playing at his lips.  
Isaac just stares at Scott, with nothing more than love and admiration in his eyes. Ice blue clashes with a warm chestnut. And in that moment, they both knew they loved each other. They knew that there wasn’t ever going to be anyone else. Ever. And they knew that they would always be enough for each other. 

“You’re so perfect…” Scott whispers breathlessly, getting up to sit closer to Isaac.

“You’re not so bad yourself…” Isaac smirks a little, and they both lean in for a kiss. They stay like this for what seems like an eternity, just relishing in the moment. Then Scott’s phone rings, and ruins the moment.  
They break apart and he answers it.

“Yes Stiles?” He asks, sounding kind of annoyed. “Yes. Yes I’m fine. No, this isn’t a werewolf thing. Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you soon. Okay. Bye.”  
He hangs up and Isaac looks at him, his smile growing until they’re both chuckling lightly. “Okay, we should totally go get one of those big-headed drawings done of us.” Scott suggests, hoping Isaac will go for it.

“You mean a caricature?” Isaac chuckles, and then responds, “That sounds like a great idea!”  
They go to the nearest booth and get one drawn of them. They get it framed, and then start walking towards the nearest ice cream stand.

“Hey, what do you want?” Isaac asks. 

“I’ll just share with you…” Scott smiles, and Isaac nods. They get a cotton-candy dipped vanilla cone.  
They go and eat it behind a bush, so they don’t get thrown out for indecency, for as they eat the cone, they steal kisses with each other. And eat ice cream off of each other’s lips. And when they finish, they kiss the extra ice cream off of each other’s faces.

They then go to the games. Scott goes and plays a balloon popping game. He wins a big stuffed wolf and then gives it to Isaac, who kisses Scott in return. People stare, but they really don’t care. They’re with each other, and they love each other, so no one else matters.

They find a photo booth, and take a bunch of pictures. Most of them are of them making out between the privacy of the curtain.   
They spend the rest of the day window shopping at the gift shops and just walking through the park telling jokes and laughing with each other, holding each other’s hand.   
They barely realize that the sun is setting, and when they do, they go out to the paddle boats and paddle out to the middle of the lake to watch the sun set. 

“Today was the best day of my life… Thank you so much Scott. You mean so much to me. Thank you for caring, thank you for loving me. Thank you for saving me…” Isaac says, just looking into Scott’s eyes. 

“Thank you for making it so easy to love you. So easy to care for. Today was the best day of my life too… And there is no one that I’d rather spend this sunset with.” Scott smiles, and leans in to kiss Isaac.   
Isaac wraps his arms around Scott’s neck and kisses him back. Scott wraps his arms around Isaac’s waist and bites softly at his lower lip. When they finally break apart, they paddle back to the shore. They drive home in a comfortable, trusting silence. When they get home, they go straight to Scott’s room, and fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Isaac?” Scott nudges Isaac awake from where he’s sleeping on Scott’s chest.

“Yeah..?” Isaac groans from being woken up from his sleep.

“Are you… uh… hungry?” Scott looks hopefully down at Isaac, running his fingers through Isaac’s soft curls.

Isaac smirks, and looks up at Scott. “Yeah, I am. Really hungry actually. What time is it?”

Scott looks at the clock and replies to Isaac, “Uh… almost 7:30.”

Isaac shuts his eyes and sighs, laying back down on Scott’s chest. “I was thinking about Mexican… I know that it’s your favourite…” Scott nudges Isaac again.

Isaac sits up almost immediately, smiling. “Dude, I love Mexican.”

“Good. Then get dressed and we’ll go.” Scott smiles and gets up to go into the bathroom. 

~•~

“So… Scott, do you uh… do you wanna tell our friends about this? About you know, us? Stiles? Derek? Any of them?” Isaac looks at Scott, furrowing his brow.

“Uh… Yeah I do, I really do… I just need a little more time. I mean, first I think I should tell my mom, you know, because she’s my mom…” Scott says, looking down at his food.

“Promise me that you are gonna tell her… I’ll even come with you if you want. But Scott, this is really important to me. I wanna be with you around them. I wanna kiss you in front of them. I want to lay my head on your shoulder when we all go to a movie together. But to do that we need to tell them.” Isaac says, looking intently at Scott. 

“Okay, Isaac. I promise.” Scott smiles a little at Isaac. “Can we uh… talk about something else? I promise I’ll tell my mom when we get home. But right now I just want to enjoy a nice Mexican meal with my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, of course.” Isaac says, sighing a little.

“So um, Isaac. Do you, uh, do you ever think about what life would be like if we weren’t… you know…?” Scott asks.

“Wolves? Yeah, I do. You know, we probably never would’ve met each other. I actually am thankful for becoming like this, I mean, it gave me the strength and confidence that I needed…” Isaac says, looking down at his food again.

“That… That you needed for what?” Scott asks, barely over a whisper.

“To uh… Face my dad, and everyone else. To step out of the shadows, you know, and stop just blending in.” Isaac says, looking up. Scott realizes that his eyes look sad.

“Do you… Do you ever miss your dad?” Scott asks carefully, knowing that this is a sensitive subject.

“Yeah, well… I miss the person that he used to be. Before you know… Before mom left… I don’t miss all the beatings, obviously, and I don’t miss the always having to do everything to please him, but yeah, sometimes I do miss having a father, someone actually related by blood.” Isaac replies, calmly.

“I know what you mean. I mean, not exactly, but I do know how you feel about someone leaving… But hey, look at me. It’s completely understandable to miss your dad.” Scott says, getting up to sit next to Isaac in the booth that he’s in across the table.

Isaac scoots over so Scott can sit next to him. “Thank you for always being there for me…” Isaac says, leaning into Scott’s chest as he drapes an arm around Isaac.

 

Scott kisses the top of Isaac’s head and holds him tighter. “I will always be there for you…”

They pay the bill and get in the car to go home. When they get there, Melissa meets them at the door.

“Hey guys, how was the new Mexican place? That’s where y’all went, right?” She asks as she walks to the living room from the stairs. 

“It was good. Hey, uh, mom? I actually have something to tell you…” Scott starts, and Melissa turns and smiles at him. “Uh… Isaac and I, well… Um, we’re kind of dating…” Scott holds his breath waiting for his mother’s reaction.

“Scott, honey, I might have been born in the morning, but it wasn’t this morning. I’ve known. I mean, you know I clean your room every morning after you leave for school, I shouldn’t, I should make you do it, but I do because I love you, and I’ve only seen the couch’s sheets crumpled once, the first night Isaac came. And then there’s all this going to restaurants together, and amusement parks…” She smirks at him, and shakes her head slightly.

“Mom, how did you know about the-” She cuts Scott off with a chuckle.

“Y’all need to make sure you empty your pockets before throwing them in the dirty clothes bin…” She looks at Scott’s face, which is completely shocked. “Yes, I’ve known about you guys since y’all started going out. And I personally couldn’t be happier for you. Have you told Stiles? Allison? Any of them?” 

“Uh… No, not yet…” Scott can’t stop the smile that starts to spread on his face. “But we wanted to tell you first.” 

“Well, I appreciate that. Thank you for wanting me to know first. Anyway, I’m gonna be late. I have to go into work. Jessica’s son started running a fever a few hours ago, I have to cover her shift for her. I’ll be back in the morning.” She smiles, tussles Scott’s hair and walks out. 

“Well that went way better than expected…” Scott turns and smiles at Isaac. He sees the relief in Isaac’s eyes, and pulls him down into a hug. They stand there in a hug for what feels like an eternity, just blissfully embracing each other. Hugging turns into kissing, and before they know it, they’re sharing more than just kisses in Scott’s room.


	4. Chapter 4

“Isaac… Wake up baby… We gotta get ready for school…” Scott shakes Isaac’s shoulder and kisses him lightly. Isaac opens his eyes and smiles at Scott.

“Goodmorning… What time is it…?” Isaac asks, trying to block out the sun by placing a hand over his eyes.

“Time for you to get up…” Scott smirks, and gets up from the bed. “I was gonna take a shower… I figured we could save some water by sharing…” 

Isaac shoots up in the bed and smiles at Scott. “Sounds great…”   
They shower and get dressed, and go out to the kitchen for breakfast. Melissa has already started cooking breakfast for them.

“Hey mom, how was your shift?” Scott asks as he pours milk for Isaac and himself. 

“Alright. Not much happens during the night shift though. It was really slow now that I think about it…” She says, placing a pancake on each of their plates. “Not that I’m complaining or anything. How was y’all’s night?” 

Scott blushes and Isaac grins sheepishly. Melissa doesn’t notice, as she’s cleaning off the counter. “Uh. It was alright. We didn’t really stay up to late. We just went to bed.” Scott says nonchalantly. 

“Okay guys, time to get going for school. I’ll see you both later.” Melissa smiles and guides them towards the door.

“Alright mom, we’ll be back after cross country practice unless something comes up and we have to stay late.” Scott says as he walks out the door.

They get to school and Stiles meets them by Scott’s locker. “Hey, did you do your history project that’s due today?”  
Scott bangs his fist against the locker. “Shit, I knew I was forgetting something. Maybe I’ll have time to do it in study hall before class…”

“I didn’t do it either… Maybe we could uh… you know, research together in the library at lunch. And stay for study hall.” Isaac says with a smirk.  
Stiles looks at both of them, his eyes skeptical. “I don’t know if you will be able to finish it… But I think that you could. Maybe. As long as that’s all you do in the library…” 

“Uh Stiles, what else would we be doing in there…?” Scott asks, nervously. 

“Nothing. But c’mon. We have to go to English. Ms. Blake doesn’t like it when we’re late…” Stiles says, starting to walk down the hallway.

“I think he suspects something.” Isaac whispers to Scott as they walk to class.

“Yeah maybe, but I think we should tell him soon anyway.” Scott says.

~•~

They sit in the library, books and laptops open. So far, they’ve both been able to complete half of their projects, and are just putting the finishing touches on their reports. They finish them so that they’ll receive a passing grade, and quietly walk to the back of the library where no one is. 

“What are you thinking?” Scott says as he sits down with Isaac against the wall. 

“What do you mean?” Isaac asks, confused.

“I just want to know what’s going on inside that beautiful head of yours.” Scott smiles, “You just have this look like you’re thinking about something, and I wanna know what it is.”

“I was just thinking about you. About how before I’d met you nothing good really happened to me. I was in a bad place in my life, and you really kind of pulled me out of that. I don’t know where I’d be right now if you hadn’t been there. And I was also thinking about how gorgeous your eyes are and how if you look really closely your jaw is a little lopsided. It’s cute.” Isaac smirks and leans his head on Scott’s shoulder. 

“Well, honestly, I don’t know what my life would be now without you in it either. I don’t know why it took me so long to realize that I loved you. And you know, you have this goofy smirk that makes me smile every time I see it on your face… And your eyes are such a nice colour… And your lips… soft and sweet…” Scott trails off and kisses Isaac gently.

Isaac kisses him back, pulling at Scott’s waist. Scott gets the message and breaks the kiss only long enough to straddle Isaac’s waist. They lock lips again, this time with more passion and intensity. Scott’s hands travel to Isaac’s waist, and Isaac runs his fingers through Scott’s hair. Scott loops his fingers through Isaac’s belt loops, pulling him closer. Scott trails kisses down the side of Isaac’s jaw to his neck, and then to the sensitive spot just behind his ear. He can smell the coconut in Isaac’s hair from his shampoo, and sighs against Isaac’s neck.

“Scott…” Isaac moans in a low whisper. Scott smiles against Isaac’s neck, moving back to engulf Isaac’s lips in a kiss once more.

“SCOTT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Scott jumps off of Isaac immediately.   
Stiles.

“I… Uh… I can explain…” He stammers, his face turning a bright red.

“Well someone had better…” Stiles says back, looking more confused than anything.

“Isaac and I have been going out for about a week now…” Scott starts, “And we wanted to tell you guys, but we didn’t know how you’d react… so we thought…”

“Dude, I’m totally cool with y’all, just why didn’t you tell me? Scott, I’m your best friend, what did you think? I’d shun you because you like guys…?” Stiles asks, getting a little angry.

“No…I didn’t know how you’d react, and I was scared that you’d think that I would just stop talking to you, and I didn’t want to lose you... You’re my best friend, my brother… I didn’t want to lose that…”

“Scott, I would never think that. I know you’ll still talk to me, shit man, that’s what best friends do. And it’s about time. You don’t have any idea how awkward it was being around you guys with all that sexual tension all the time.” Stiles chuckles a little. “But you,” he turns to Isaac, “Had better not hurt him. You hurt him, and werewolf or not, I’ll kill you.”

“I promise I won’t ever hurt him…” Isaac says, getting up.

Stiles sighs. “Did y’all get your projects finished? Because uh, class starts in like 10 minutes.”

“Yeah, we did. Let’s go to class.” Scott smiles, reaches for Isaac’s hand and walks back to their table to grab their stuff and head to class.


End file.
